Phoenix Ash
by Sarahphrina
Summary: The war has been won and Harry has lost more than he was willing. Begging the goddess Lady Vipula for a second chance, can he save all he loves even though his debt to Magic means fighting for the opposite side? Undecided het and/or slash
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J. K Rowling (TT_TT)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**"It has been too long since I beheld the face of my chosen Childe."**

"I have missed your embrace as well my lady Mother."

**"You have come into your power very recently it seems yet you are already so bold to ask for me to grant you a boon?"** The Mother's voice was not condemning, it was more curious, as if asking merely about the weather.

"Forgive me, but I find I have made far too many mistakes in this life, too many regrets I need to should and lives that were wasted on my behalf. I wish for a second chance."

**"You know what is required for such a request to take place."** The voice was suddenly as harsh as a blizzard.

"I do my Lady." With the slightest of hesitation.

**"Tell me what you want then my Childe."** The voice was back to its soft tone.

"Let me go back to when I was born. Give me a chance to change things with my memories attached. Let me go back with all the powers I possess now and will possess so I have a chance to make a difference."

**"Two conditions in your request my Childe. You, however have only the power to make one condition. So what shall it be? To go back with powers no child should possess yet no memories of how to wield them? Or for you to possess memories yet no power to make your dreams come true?" **The voice turned slightly cruel towards the end.

He swallowed heavily. "I would rather I possess my memories and no power."

Soothing hums filled the air before she finally replied. **"I see your hesitance and I quite loathe how this reality has turned out anyway. I shall give you one more choice. I shall grant you all that you wish for and an extra, if you, in return would fulfil a boon for me that does not coincide with your duties as my Chosen."**

"I agree to your solution my Lady Mother. I only ask that this request you shall ask for is my power to do so and does not harm others." He said in relief.

**"I cannot. This boon I ask of you shall change many things. You will undoubtedly refuse this request should you not gain something equally precious alone. Your fulfilment of my…experiment shall touch millions of lives. Some may benefit yet others may suffer from the consequences of this action. Do you still accept my Childe?"**

He paused. Was it worth it? A debt needing to be repaid that could turn out to be horrendous act that might tear his life apart? That might destroy millions of lives? Yes. Yes it was, because he knew that he was slipping into insanity and grief. He knew that the Council knew as well and therefore supported this endeavour for he had nothing left to lose yet oh so much to gain for this one last leap of blind faith. He closed his eyes before opening them with determination for the first time in years. "I agree to your terms."

**"Very well. One last thing I shall gift you for the debt you shall repay me. The Council will remember everything up until this moment. When, I cannot tell you, but they will remember one day and all that you have done shall be known." **The voice was back to its warm tranquil tone that seemed almost approving.

"Thank you gracious Lady." He murmured bowing.

She bent down to kiss his cheek gently, a soft caress of tenderness she reserved for only those she favoured the most. **"Go then my Childe. Equilibrium has been settled. So mote it be."**

Harry Potter looked almost blissful as he surrendered to the inky black abyss that pulled him under. "Thank you my Lady Vipula."

* * *

And so time was unravelled, reality distorted and decisions undone until the chaos finally stopped and in St Mungos, a woman screamed.

* * *

Author's Note: This is my first try at fanfiction...so be nice but if you have any critique or even encouragement it would be greatly appreciated!

Review please ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own~

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"JAMES CHARLES POTTER YOU ASSHOLE! I'LL FREAKING CASTRATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" Lily Potter shrieked furiously as she clung to James Potter's hand.

James laughed nervously shooting glances at the amused mediwitch who was attending to his wife. "Now, now Lily flower, just keep breathing –" He grunted in pain as his wife tightened her grip on his hand to a death hold.

"DON'T YOU LILY FLOWER ME TO BREATHE YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU THINKING THAT I'M TRYING TO BLOODY SUFFOCATE YOU MORON! NEXT TIME YOU TRY AND BE PREGNANT AND I'LL TELL YOU TO BREATHE!" Lily screamed back.

James winced and continued to try and placate her which only resulted in more insults on her part. Finally nearing midnight, the mediwitch helped deliver a healthy baby boy.

Lily looked exhausted but absolutely beaming with joy as she gently rocked the newborn. To her, there was no other being more divine than her child with emerald eyes so like hers, pale milky white skin with hardly a blemish and soft black hair that lightly coated his head.

"He looks adorable." James murmured as he reached with a gentle finger to stroke the baby's cheek as Lily murmured a fervent agreement.

She glanced up sharply as she heard the mediwitch choke slightly. "Is anything wrong?" She wouldn't be able to bear it if there was something wrong with her precious child.

"Oh no, Lady Potter, absolutely not. It's just that your child's magic reservoir is well…abnormally large for a baby. He also seems to have a strong creature inheritance…?" She trailed off uncertainly.

James nodded and murmured to Lily. "The Potters have married magical beings before but it has been many generations for the gene to actually be stronger than the usual touch. Unfortunately I would need to check records to see what possible creature inheritance he might have inherited."

A loud banging interrupted him and he rolled his eyes. "Hurry up and come in! Stop trying to eavesdrop, Padfoot." James heard him swear before the doors banged open and Sirius Black rushed in to a skidding halt as he gazed fascinated at the baby in Lily's arms. Remus Lupin calmly walked in after Sirius and he gave a wide smile as soon as he saw the boy. The mediwitch left to give them some privacy.

Sirius looked as if he had never seen a baby before he turned to James. "Prongs, I'm the godfather yeah? I better be because I'll turn you into a woman if I'm not."

James grinned, ignoring the threat. "Don't worry you are and Moony is secondary godfather." Sirius whooped in joy before Remus elbowed him harshly to make sure he didn't disturb the baby. Sirius smiled sheepishly and whispered apologies.

Lily ignored them all in favour of looking into her son's wide emerald eyes but raised her head as Remus asked. "What is he going to be called?"

James nodded. "Lily and I decided maybe he should be called Harry James Potter, after Lily's father."

Sirius looked surprisingly thoughtful for a minute before he shook his head. "Nah. I mean, really Prongs, he doesn't look like a Harry now does he? I mean, the name sounds almost too…normal for him. Too ordinary." Sirius flinched from Lily's glare and he hastily added, "Not that your child is abnormal or anything! I'm sure your father was a wonderful muggle, uh…man. The thing is, my godson is going to be great and he needs an extraordinary name!" Sirius quickly rushed out before Lily could murder him with what she had taken as a slight towards her baby.

James nodded. "So what do you think his name should be instead?"

"Keiran." Lily said. They all turned towards her. "Keiran." She repeated. "Keiran James Potter, my own little dark-haired child."

James found himself shaking his head. "You know, I don't think my name fits him any more. Sirius is right, he has a larger than normal magic reserve for a baby. He is going to be great when he is an adult. Another name would better suit him."

"What about Alexandre?" Remus spoke up. "It means "protector" I think."

James turned towards Lily for approval. Lily smiled softly. "Yes, Keiran Alexandre Potter, Heir to the House of Potter."

"And Heir to the House of Black." Sirius added.

Seeing no other disagreements, James put his hand upon the child's forehead. "I, James Charles Potter, Lord of House Potter formally welcome Keiran Alexandre Potter to the family and by relation of father, name him as my designated heir. May he be blessed with beauty, bravery and success."

Lily copied James' actions. "I, Lily Roselyn Potter née Evans, Lady of House Potter formally welcome Keiran Alexandre Potter to the family and by relation of mother; name him as my designated heir. May he be blessed with love, mercy and intelligence."

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Lord of House Black, formally welcome Keiran Alexandre Potter to the family and by relation of godfather, name him as my designated heir. May he be blessed with purity, cunning and an indomitable spirit."

"I, Remus John Lupin, formally welcome Keiran Alexandre Potter into my family by relation of godfather. May he be blessed with loyalty, charisma and luck."

They all glanced at each other once before they intoned as one. "So mote it be."

Before the last word was even spoken, the birth certificate glowed as spidery writing wrote out all the necessary information and a copy sent to Gringotts.

* * *

Ragnok blinked in shock as a goblin from the Diagon Alley branch of Gringotts suddenly burst into his office, informing him a newborn had suddenly became heir to a family in which has always been held by the Azrael. He took in a shaky breath. Could it be? Has the time finally come for the Lady Vipula's Chosen to walk amongst them again?

Should he…? No, he would wait. He would keep an eye out for the youngster and should he prove to be one of the Chosen, he would then summon the Council. But for now…he would wait. Better to be certain than to have hope and have it dashed with disappointment. He had already waited centuries, he could afford to wait a bit more. He could already imagine the rumours that would be spread and the hope it would cause. He paused for a moment as he gazed down at the name that was noted as Prince le Fey.

Keiran Alexandre Potter.

How curious.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you for all your story alerts and reviews! For those asking why Harry's name changed, it is because he looks more inhuman since his creature inheritance got speeded up. He's more of a full-blooded creature instead of someone who has a dormant bloodline which has a 0.5% chance of activating on their 17th birthday. His magic reserves are off the charts and will continue on growing as part of the pact made by him and Lady Vipula.

My update schedule is probably once every month or if I finish it earlier, especially these starting chapters because they will be shorter than normal.

Next Chapter: 31st October - what ripples of change will Keiran bring?

Reviews, critiques and ALL questions will be appreciated! Flames will be used to toast marshmallows ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own Bleach and any references to that belongs to Tite Kubo :3

* * *

"Lord Azrael" normal dialogue

_"Lord Azrael"_ telepathy

**"Lord Azrael"** beast speech, including Parseltongue

**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE**

_**A year later:**_

Lily was cheerfully humming as she bustled around the living room, putting up the last of the Halloween decorations. She had everything she ever wished, an attentive, loving husband and an adorable healthy boy whose development continued to surprise her. Lily wasn't one for boasting but Keiran was the one exception to that rule. If anyone asked, Lily would be able to proudly proclaim her son was a genius. Keiran was anything but normal, in a good way of course. Besides his flawlessly perfect appearance, Keiran could already talk very well, able to fully communicate with her and Lily was delighted. Some doctors did say that Keiran was an abnormality but Lily had ignored them, scoffing, they were merely jealous; her child was perfect in her eyes.

And yet

Lily sneaked a look at the child whose eyes had followed her as she moved. He was sitting on James lap as he dozed. Lily loved her child, she truly did. Keiran was everything she ever wanted and more. Instead of crying at unfortunate times and keeping her awake for countless hours, Keiran was quite a calm and undemanding baby. He did everything that was asked of him and rarely made a fuss. The only time she remembered him get shocked out of his apathy was when Peter had first visited them. Her heart constricted as she remembered the utter fear that shone in Keiran's emerald eyes, it was something she never wanted to see again. Afterwards she had wondered what could have caused such a reaction.

Perhaps it was because Peter didn't visit straight after she gave birth unlike Remus and Sirius? It was true that Peter was busy on a mission for Dumbledore but somehow that didn't make sense. Why would Keiran hardly react to most of the things she and James showed him but a mere person frighten him so?

That was another thing that worried her. The way Keiran took everything so calmly with only a hint of curiosity. Lily didn't tell James or anyone but she noticed the way Keiran would stiffen whenever she, James or Remus would spontaneously hug him. His eyes would flicker ever so slightly in surprise when they showered attention and love upon him. The only one Keiran seemed truly relaxed with was Sirius. Lily admitted to herself that she was at times, utterly jealous and envious of Sirius.

Sirius at the same time was completely _entranced_ by Keiran. Everything Keiran asked for was instantly handed to him. Sirius absolutely adored Keiran with every fibre of his being. Remus was the same though Lily sometimes saw him look at Keiran with confusion yet awe. Even James, Mr Oblivious, saw the effect Keiran had on Remus. Remus admitted that Keiran soothed the wolf inside him and proceeded to steal glances at Keiran with almost worshipping eyes.

Lily admitted that this was the reason why both she and James never doubted Remus' loyalties to the Light, or more specifically, never believed that Remus would betray them and in turn, betray _Keiran_ to Voldemort and shared what Dumbledore told them with him.

When Dumbledore told them about the prophecy, the first emotion was utter relief. Finally, the war would be over soon and Keiran wouldn't need to grow up in a war zone. Then she felt utter mind-numbing fear as she registered that it was her child, her _baby_ that was going to end it. She wanted to rage and scream that it wasn't _fair_ for Keiran to be pitched against an insane megalomaniac who had decades of more experience, and though utterly mad, was a magical prodigy of almost unparalleled brilliance.

Everyday Lily prayed to the Lady for Keiran to be protected, that the Fidelius Charm would hold and Voldemort would just keel over and bloody _die_ already! Sirius had taken to staying with them at times as well, after reporting that more Death Eaters were specifically targeting him. Lily felt relieved when she heard that. It meant that Voldemort took the bait at thinking Sirius was the Secret Keeper instead of Peter and she immediately felt horribly guilty. The other person who knew the change was Remus and Dumbledore who did the spell. Peter himself, rarely came by these days, often on missions for Dumbledore.

Lily would sometimes wonder if she was going insane or something but she knew something was incredibly wrong about Keiran. It wasn't exactly a bad wrong but…Keiran was a genius, both mentally and magically, doing feats of accidental magic that most would not even dream of, yet sometimes, Lily would gaze into Keiran's eyes and she would see something so frighteningly _broken_. It would only be a second, and it would flicker and vanish before he would give her the sweetest of smiles. Lily would try and push the thought to the back of her mind yet every motherly instinct of hers would be screaming to help her baby, to help him understand and feel again and she, his mother didn't even know what caused it in the first place! She briefly wondered if she should ask James yet she didn't. James wouldn't understand. He was a wonderful father but he would be even more out of his depth than she would be.

She knew that while James would do anything to protect Keiran, he would never think of delving into the Dark Arts for solutions. But she would, if it meant protecting her child. And she did. When she was told the prophecy by a solemn Dumbledore, she turned to the only person she could, someone who wouldn't be afraid to look at questionable sources to find the solution she so desperately needed.

She turned to Narcissa Black or Malfoy as she was now.

Lily had a secret. She had never told anyone that she was almost sorted into Slytherin. Once, she had said she was almost sorted into another House and all of her friends instantly assumed she meant Ravenclaw. What they didn't know was that the Sorting Hat had seen her deepest desires. Lily always had great ambition. Coming from a place where she had no real challenges, had grown a desire to prove her self to the world. She refused, her self preservation skills stopping her from going into a place where her status as a "mudblood" would surely prove troublesome. She was very tempted because Severus would probably end up there but…She decided not to. She also refused Ravenclaw. To have success, she needed to standout, and she wouldn't in a House that embodied intelligence and filled to the brim with other geniuses. Hufflepuff was a no-no as well. She was loyal, yes, and hardworking, but they had a reputation, though untrue, of being slow. So she had chosen Gryffindor.

She had first met Narcissa Black when she had been caught sneaking into the Restricted Section and reading about some of the more questionable tomes. To this day, she still didn't know why Narcissa didn't take the chance to get a Gryffindor into trouble, especially the "perfect, golden angel Lily Evans". The second time she actually came face to face with Narcissa was after a boggart incident. Narcissa had come out, mostly out of curiosity and disdain to taunt her about it. Lily had found herself telling her all about Petunia and she discovered a certain kinship with the haughty Slytherin when she discovered that like her, thought there was nothing more special and important than family. They didn't exactly become friends, but more like someone they could vent to and tell troubles to. Someone to share dirty secrets with, Narcissa was the second person to actually know Lily Evans after Severus. When the war escalated, they both mutually decided to cut contact and go their separate ways.

However Lily was utterly distraught with worry about the prophecy and so she asked Narcissa for help, for access to the Black family library. She couldn't ask Sirius. He was even more against Dark Magic than James!

At first, Narcissa was suitably suspicious but she agreed after Lily explained it was about Keiran, that she was doing it for her son. To the Blacks, family was everything. Finally Lily found something that could finally make her relax, Blood Magic. Equal trade. Her life for Keiran's. She followed the ritual carefully and precisely. She felt better when she knew that at least when worst came to worst, Keiran would live on.

For Lily loved her Keiran above everything and would do anything for his continued happiness. She would sacrifice anything in a heartbeat in order to make Keiran safe. So she continued to pretend nothing was wrong as she prepared for Halloween. She gave a soft smile as Keiran poked James awake, making James almost fall off the couch. She continued to observe and watch lovingly as James started to tickle Keiran mercilessly. She would try make Keiran's childhood as normal as possible and maybe, just maybe, the emptiness in Keiran would fade, and she could make him live again.

* * *

Keiran was trying.

When he had first clutched at the hope of a second chance like a lifeline, he had expected himself to save the lives of the people he cared about, destroy Voldemort before fading back into obscurity. Now he realised how utterly naïve and ridiculous that notion was. He realised that he had a family now, a proper family.

Keiran tried to be the perfect son for his parents that he knew loved him. He tried to be polite, well behaved and kind yet distant at the same time. It proved futile.

James Potter often described as a wonderful Auror that could do no wrong or a meddlesome arrogant toerag by others. Yet neither was really true. Keiran discovered him to be a besotted father who indulged his every whim and was prone to spontaneously show his affections with hugs.

Lily Potter a highly intelligent witch with a vivacious spirit and tongue to match yet extraordinary kind and compassionate. To others, she was a mudblood who should have no place in the Wizarding World. Keiran found her fiercely protective of her small family, someone who would easily forgive but never forget slights to her and those she cared about, someone who watched him with fascination and pride.

Keiran didn't know how to deal with it frankly. When he had been Harry, he had always been quite isolated from affection. Sure, the Weasley family tried to include him, but Harry had always felt intrusive. He often wondered if it was his slight discomfort at those situations that eventually lead to Hermione's abandonment.

So Keiran tried to pretend that he was perfectly comfortable with public displays of affection from people he barely knew, didn't mind being pampered as everything was done for him, didn't care that he literally had no privacy to be alone with his thoughts and truthfully, Keiran thought he had succeeded.

At first he had been confused with all the touchiness but he learnt to deal with it and slowly, he realised he looked forward to the affection that was shown and spoken nearly every single second, to the point that he felt something back. Slowly, trying to be warm and friendly became less fake and more genuine, more appreciated and welcomed.

Luckily for him, Remus and Sirius constantly visited and Keiran above all, was truly overjoyed that Sirius was alright, and hopefully would never need to go to Azkaban. However, he had forgotten about Wormtail, about Peter Pettigrew, the traitor who was responsible for his parents' deaths.

When he first saw him, he was terrified. Had he somehow screwed up the timeline so far that Voldemort had decided to attack sooner than was expected? Then, when he realised that Wormtail was only here for a visit to see his "best friend's" son, cold rage descended upon him. He treated Wormtail politely but even more distantly, keeping a sharp eye to make sure he didn't do anything suspicious.

Keiran watched as Wormtail was entrusted as the Secret Keeper, practically radiating bloodthirsty rage, but he kept himself in check.

Not yet. He couldn't act just yet.

The only good thing that came from that decision was that Remus was included as well with the knowledge of who was the Secret Keeper. Keiran felt hope flare as he realised that Sirius now had someone who could stick up for him when the Wizarding World would mistakenly believe Sirius was the betrayer.

Keiran let go of his thoughts as he watched his mother happily string up last minute additional Halloween decorations. Keiran didn't share her joy. He knew what date it was and this time he fully intended for his parents to make it out alive. He admitted that in only a year, he had grown fond of them. Perhaps it was the novelty of having someone who unconditionally loved him. He didn't really care; he just knew he wouldn't let Voldemort tear up _this_ family again.

* * *

Keiran had tried everything he could to get his parents out of the bloody house but nothing worked! He subtly tried to use Legilimency to plant a suggestion that after dinner, both James and Lily go to visit Remus and Sirius for the rest of the night. Unfortunately, both stoutly wished to spend Keiran's first Halloween that he might remember, with him and the idea got batted away without a second's thought. Time was running out for Keiran and he needed them gone!

Finally, out of desperation, he did the most childish thing he could do. He threw a tantrum. Except this tantrum involved harsh winds, rattling windows, and glass exploding everywhere. Lily and James were frantic, trying to understand what their baby obviously very much desired. Keiran simply responded in no uncertain terms, that he wanted two non-existent books, where he planted the idea in their minds that one was in Dumbledore's possession, and the other could be bought in Diagon Alley.

Both Lily and James agreed reluctantly. Keiran chose the two places carefully, knowing full well that it would take time to get there – since the Floo network was only open to Wormtail, Remus and Sirius. When Keiran heard about their plans to have Sirius come over and look after him, alarm instantly replaced his relief. He had instead screamed for "Uncle Peter", which made Lily surprised, considering his aloofness towards him. However, they indulged his request. Wormtail flooed over and was quickly filled in before his parents rushed out of the house.

Wormtail was acting extremely anxious and fidgety and it cemented Keiran's belief that Voldemort was coming. Sure enough, the door blew open to reveal Voldemort within five minutes after his parents leaving. What was surprising and highly worrying was that he wasn't alone. No, he was accompanied by Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy.

Wormtail threw himself to the floor and whimpered. "My Lord. I…I…"

"Enough Wormtail" Voldemort interrupted in his cold voice as he looked down at Keiran.

Voldemort began laughing as he gazed down at the fragile looking baby in front of him. "This is the so called Saviour that Dumbledore has procured? Fool! No mere child can match up to Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard of all time!"

All three Death Eaters murmured agreement.

"Let's end this now Potter." Voldemort hissed. "Avada Ke –"

"Stupefy!"

"Confringo!"

Voldemort snarled as he ducked and turned towards his attackers. "Lily and James Potter I will enjoy killing both of you."

Keiran cursed again and again. Bloody hell! Why did they have to come now of all times? They were no match outnumbered like this. _How_ had they known anyway?

"Dumbledore is coming." James said strongly as his eyes kept darting towards Keiran, checking for any injuries. "We put Proximity Charms before we left Voldemort."

Anger flared in Voldemort's eyes. "You dare speak my name? Foolish blood traitor! Avada Kedavra!"

"You will both die before he comes!" Bellatrix shrieked. "Crucio!"

James ducked and roared back. "Expulso!"

Lily snarled at Peter Pettigrew. "You traitor! I'll enjoy ripping you from limb to limb!" How _dare_ he betray them, betray _Keiran_ like this! "Reducto!"

Wormtail screamed as he ducked, whimpering. "Please, Lily. I –"

Before Lily could answer, Lucius kicked Wormtail hard and knocked him out. "Idiotic moronic coward" He drawled in an almost bored tone.

Lucius smirked at Lily. "Diffindo!"

Lily's anger mounted as she began dueling Lucius. Some part of her, tried to restrain herself because of Narcissa but she ignored that part. He tried to harm her son! And that was unforgivable.

Keiran watched with angry and desperate eyes as he saw his parents driven together back to back in front of him, as they were trying to stop an onslaught of spells from Lucius, Bellatrix and Voldemort. He didn't know what to do! His grasp on his magic was still shaky at best, and he didn't have a wand! He had not yet learnt wandless magic and therefore, the only access to a weapon he had was his Azrael abilities.

"Enough! I grow tired of this." Voldemort sneered.

All three raised their wands up high. "Avada Kedavra!"

No! Keiran screamed mentally, knowing they wouldn't duck for fear of letting them hit him instead. Casting caution to the winds, he grasped his Death magic. **"Santen Kesshun!"**

* * *

Phelan bolted upright in his chair as memories upon memories assaulted him. "Harry." he whispered before a huge smile took over his face and his eyes glittered with rapture from the delicious magic he could feel.

* * *

Far away in an ancient castle, two ancient beings stiffened in shock as another life played out for them. Their wine glasses shattered in their clenched grips.

"He's back. Vipula bless him Vlad, he's back!" murmured the hag in absolute delight.

"He is Harry Potter. Nothing is impossible for that child." was the amused answer.

* * *

Takehiko's head snapped up, halting a demon lord's petition as he felt ancient magic dance across his skin. It had been too long since he last felt it. He welcomed the rush of emotions and thoughts that he experienced in another life and a cold smile overtook his face. Harry had returned.

* * *

Murcus hurried to her mirror. "Magorian! Magorian!"

The surface of the mirror rippled before his face was shown to her. "Dear Murcus, I assume you have felt it as well?"

Murcus nodded her eyes feral.

"Then you know what must need to be done."

"The Council must convene once more." She hissed with glee.

* * *

Titania was playing host to Cliodna and Aphrodite when they all felt it. The memories laid bare many sorrows yet also brought hope. Then the magic hit. The familiarity yet unknown quality of the magic made them relax and tense at the same time.

One thought was shared by them. It was a success. He was back.

* * *

Ragnok reached with trembling hands towards the file. Harry Potter. Keiran Potter. They were one and the same. "By Vipula, I swear that boy has blood made of Felix Felicis!" He quickly arranged a public announcement for the goblin nation. It was time this good news was told.

* * *

Velna gave a hissed sigh of pleasure as she witnessed the proof of Harry's return. She immediately opened her mind, and therefore, memories to her brethren all around the world.

_"Wonderful news this is."_

_"About time one walked amongst us."_

_"Horrid life he has."_

_"Those ingrates of wizards."_

_"Finally, our time has come!"_

Velna basked in the emotions of her sisters and brothers. However she felt something was wrong. She was missing something. She shared her misgivings in the hope of finding the answer.

_"Velna! The date! What's the date?"_

Velna was confused before realisation dawned on her. She quickly searched for the nearest Dementor to Harry's position. Azkaban!

_"Go! Focus on his magic. Protect him!"_ Velna ordered as she touched upon four minds.

Acceptance was conveyed before they broke the connection and left.

Velna gave a rattling sigh. Vipula's willing, let him be safe.

**

* * *

"Santen Kesshun!"**

Immediately a golden shield sprung up before Lily and James and the killing curse rocketed off, the backlash of the raw, unrefined magic making both Potters slam into the nearest wall unconscious. Both Lucius and Bellatrix dived for the floor but Voldemort only stared in shock and incomprehension and was engulfed. With a scream of rage, his body turned to complete ash and his wand clattered to the floor.

Keiran felt nauseous. He used too much power. He basically stopped death six times and he was feeling exhausted. Hell, he could barely see straight! It was only his sheer stubbornness to see the end that kept him conscious.

Bellatrix moved and looked in shock at the empty robe and ashes that was the only proof of Voldemort's existence. "My lord?"

She whirled around to face Keiran. "You son of a bitch! What the fuck did you do?" She snarled and pulled out her wand.

"Bellatrix, no!" Lucius shouted. She stilled and Lucius quickly said. "He couldn't possibly have anything to do with the Dark Lord's demise. The words he said wasn't even a spell and nor did he have a wand!"

"Don't try to reason with me Lucius!" Bellatrix hissed. "I'm a Black and know much more than you do Malfoy! Only Dark magic can counter stronger Dark curses, just like Light magic. Who does this Potter, a _Light_ child, think he is to try and upstage the _Dark Lord_?"

Lucius hesitated and cast a speculative glance at Keiran. "What if he was Dark? He is the one Dumbledore says will match the Dark Lord's power. Perhaps…?"

Bellatrix flinched. "Lucius, what are you saying? The Dark Lord will lead us to victory! What you are saying is traitorous! I will not have others hear you and leave Cissy a widower."

"Fine, kill the Potters." Lucius hesitated. Some part of him was screaming protests but he continued. "And the child"

Bellatrix nodded with a pleased expression. She raised her wand but before she could say anything, coldness crept on her. Windows frosted over and her breath could be seen. Bellatrix stumbled backwards.

"What are they doing here?" Bellatrix murmured horrified.

Four cloaked black figures glided through the door. Lucius snarled. Damn it to hell! The Dark Lord had disabled the wards and now they were free bait. What could the Dementors want with them?

_"Stay away…from the…Chosen."_ A breathy rattle accompanied the words that echoed through their minds.

Lucius glanced startled at the wide eyed Potter child on the floor. What was so _special_ about this _child_?

Bellatrix drew herself up but Lucius tugged on her arm. "We have to leave!" he hissed. "Dumbledore is going to arrive soon and neither of us can produce the Patronus Charm!"

Bellatrix glared but acquiesced as she quickly grasped her Master's precious wand. She glanced around for Wormtail. Where the hell was the coward? If he was caught and blathered about the Dark Lord, she would torture him into insanity herself. Not seeing him, she concluded he probably fled and promptly dismissed him in her thoughts. Coward!

Both Slytherins slowly backed away and fled, just in time as loud Apparation cracks were heard.

Keiran was floating in and out of consciousness, only desperation to make sure his parents were alright making him awake. He felt the presence of Dementors and was worried before a familiar mind touched his.

_"Beloved Harry."_

_"Velna."_ Keiran replied with relief then confusion. _"You…?"_

_"We remember."_ Velna said, including her people as a part of her.

_"You have to go. I sense Dumbledore's magic approaching."_

_"Contact us when you are ready. We await your command Lord Azrael."_ Her voice getting softer as the Dementors moved away, satisfied with Keiran's safety before her presence completely disappeared.

Keiran deliriously felt two hands pick him up before he finally succumbed to darkness, relieved that his parents were alive, and things would turn out differently.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore gently picked Keiran up after observing with satisfaction, Voldemort's destruction.

"Albus! Lily and James are alive!" Emmeline Vance called out after checking both Potters for heartbeats.

Dumbledore frowned. He had assumed they were both dead. No matter, no matter, only a minor difference in his plans. If they proved troublesome after waking up…well strict measures needed to be taken in these harsh times.

He turned towards the Order of Phoenix and other Ministry workers that had shown up. He held Keiran high and announced. "Tonight, Voldemort," Everyone flinched simultaneously, "tried to use the Killing Curse on Keiran Potter and his family." Dumbledore raised his voice dramatically. "Young Keiran's powerful and pure Light magic protected him and his parents out of love, and has vanquished the Dark Lord! He shall be known today as the only one to survive the Killing Curse and protector of two other victims, the Boy-Who-Lived!"

Wild applause and cheering took place and Dumbledore beamed, fully satisfied. He would deliver Keiran to his aunt tonight; after all, it was only right for a blood relative to raise him. He would deal with any protests such as those from Black and Lupin later. For now, he was content that his plan was working.

* * *

When Keiran blearily opened his eyes, it was to a pounding headache and darkness. He grimaced and checked his magic. His magic reserve was filled to the brim and nearly overflowing yet very unstable and volatile. However not a single trace of his Azrael abilities could be felt. Keiran cursed. He could not use his Shun Shun Rikka until he was five. That means he had four years before his magic and Death abilities would be stable again and safe to use.

He dismissed the problem for now. Hopefully his liability would not be a problem. He blinked several times and tried to discern where he was. He turned towards the slight light coming from the cracks of the door. Keiran was very puzzled before rage and despair crashed into him as the hopelessness of the familiar situation made itself known.

* * *

In the kitchen, Petunia Dursley shrieked as all the windows cracked and shattered into minuscule pieces, like magic.

* * *

**TRANSLATION:**

**Santen Kesshun:** _Three Sacred Links Shield_ An impenetrable shield that is a one part of three abilities that Harry and therefore Keiran has gained for being the Lady Vipula's chosen one. This ability also comes from being of an Heir of le Fey.

**Shun Shun Rikka:** _Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield_ The main abilities that Keiran has gained from his title of Lord Azrael and Lady Vipula's chosen. One of the requirements of being an Hear of le Fey. Santen Kesshun is one such power derived from this.

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** Done! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope I have more reviews for this chapter. Many aspects in this story still hasn't been completely determined. Any ideas, comments, critiques, speculations are welcome and I'll try my best to answer.

ALSO! Keiran will be attending a different school before going to Hogwarts. This has not been determined yet… I might need help on this ^^" SO, PM or review your ideas. Probably a school name, basic location, curriculum, other students and any specialty that I might need to know. If I choose your school idea, I will use one of your OC as an acquaintance/teacher/friend/rival of Keiran's.

I'm also in need of a **beta**? Preferably someone with good grammar and is very familiar with the canon universe. Any help is appreciated! :P

**Next Chapter:** Keiran's childhood. The Council is revealed as is Keiran's life as Harry and the severe repercussions of Keiran's actions. Definitely will be posted before the end of this year (:

* * *

Review please! You know you want to AND I have cookies ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of this :3

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

After the initial shock and horror had worn off, Keiran's logic reinserted itself. His parents were probably still recovering from their ordeal and with the defeat of Voldemort, organising a new house as well as security from the now leaderless Death Eaters. After all, who would look for the "Saviour" in a perfectly ordinary Muggle town?

Days slowly trickled by and Keiran found himself desperately for any kind of Wizarding news.

There was nothing.

Keiran tried to reassure himself that Lily or James would come, that they were merely busy with their new found celebrity status and dealing with fans, or hunting down threats and so on. It proved difficult to hold onto his faith as his despair grew with their absence. However he preferred doubting his parents rather than even think about the possibility that he had failed in keeping them alive. He remembered what happened during his childhood as Harry and his fear grew. The hatred and emotional abuse he went through was not something he wished to go through again. This time, he wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of letting them know how much he craved for family and love.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months as the strange emptiness in Keiran came back and grew within him. Keiran steadily withdrew, bit by bit, away from reality. The bitterness of betrayal that threatened to overwhelm him and his magic constantly fought his control. He felt like the time he was in Azkaban, where he desperately clawed at sanity but knew he was slipping. Slowly, he spent more time reliving memories than not, living his separate life in waking dreams and letting his body automatically responding to others. He was only half aware of the events happening around him, coldly indifferent and unmoved by those surrounding him. He didn't see what was different, this time with the Dursleys. He didn't notice the fights that the two sole adults in the house constantly got into, or the strange, awkward gentleness that took care of him. Nor did he hear the incessant chirpy chatter that was a constant background noise. Keiran was still in his own world, frantically trying not to completely submerge himself in memories of loved ones who would never abandon him.

It wasn't until his first birthday in the Dursley household that that changed and his hold on saneness strengthened.

* * *

Petunia Dursley was perfectly _normal_, thank you very much. She had a _normal_ husband with a steady, _normal_ job and an adorable _normal_ boy. Yes, her life was _normal_, and she liked it that way. She knew her husband wasn't the most striking of men but she was fond of Vernon. It didn't hurt that he adored her and precious Dudleykins which was enough for Petunia.

It wasn't always like this however. Once upon a time, she wished she was special as well. That she was _different_ from the boring life she expected to live. She adored fairy tales and often dreamt that a handsome prince would come and sweep her off her feet, where they would live happily ever after in a beautiful pink castle. When that dratted letter arrived for her sister, she was utterly jealous and who wouldn't be?

Petunia was proud to say that she was the closest to Lily, that she knew all her little quirks and her dirty little secrets. Ever since she could recall, their family travelled a lot. Her father was an important liaison for his company and he took his family on most business trips. Petunia never had a steady friend apart from Lily and she would dream sometimes of how their husbands would be best friends, and then their children would be best friends and they would all be one inseparable family.

Lily on the other hand, didn't bother with such fantasies. Lily would instead be studying. Both of them were often taken to social functions and Lily saw the importance of standing out, of being known and respected and she wanted that very, very badly. She didn't want to be continued to referred to as "Henry Evan's daughter". Petunia knew that the forever kind and patient Lily that most saw hid a deep desire to succeed and the ruthlessness to see that ambition to the end. When the letter came, Petunia was utterly incensed. Why was it down-to-earth, no-nonsense Lily, who disliked anything that couldn't be explained by logic that got the chance to step into a whole new world that Petunia herself was dying to experience?

It wasn't _fair_.

Then there was the problem of Snape. Severus Snape the poor grubby boy who was completely besotted with Lily and would go to the end of the earth for her. Snape constantly tried to draw Lily's interest into the magical world and for the first time, Lily's complete focus wasn't on Petunia any more. For once, Petunia wasn't the most important person in Lily's life. She felt like she had been discarded for a new shiny toy.

Petunia hated him and ignored Lily completely.

It wasn't until the first year of that blasted school had gone by that Petunia noticed Lily was studying _normal_ things. Petunia broke the cold war that she had started between them to hatefully ask if Lily wanted to surpass her in normal school work as well so that their parents can continue showering "perfect Lily" with affection. Lily had surprisingly ignored her tone and calmly explained that she needed a backup. For the first time, Petunia had doubts about the perfect world she imagined Lily went to. Surely Lily was just taking pity on her right? Petunia swallowed her pride and asked Lily to explain. And she did.

Years slowly trickled by, and Petunia's envy slowly turned into sympathy. Sympathy quickly turned into hatred and disgust at the Wizarding world as Lily continued in telling her about her experiences. The treatment of muggleborns. The almost non-existent in technology. The slight "suggestion" freakishness that was woven into the letter so that muggleborns wouldn't refuse to attend. The bigotry and corruption in the government. The utter lack of logic amongst a sheep-like people. The arrogance of _inbreeded mongrels_ and finally a war that threatened to erupt into Petunia's own content world. The last straw was when those terrorists had attacked London and killed her parents. That was unforgivable and she was glad that the long exposure Lily had hadn't affected her common sense and decided to leave that world as soon as her schooling finished.

Then, that _moron_, Potter came along.

Potter ruined everything. He bewitched Lily into loving him and thus stole her away from Petunia and the safety of a scientific world. Petunia was utterly furious that that _jackass_ made Lily stay in that horrid, _horrid _world. He didn't even have the common decency to withdraw from the Wizarding world so his wife could be safe! Instead, he made Lily risk her life to fight in that war for him! Sure she wanted revenge for her parents but not at the cost of the only remaining family she had left! Not only that, but he had to gall to claim it was too dangerous for a mere "muggle" to be invited to their wedding and the birth of her nephew. How utterly selfish! When Petunia was told how Lily was specifically targeted because of her involvement of the war, she was absolutely _livid_. Lily, sweet Lily, was going to die and all because of that stupid, moronic idiot of a man and his blasted _baby_!

She assumed the worst when she found the baby on the doorstep.

Petunia had been relieved when she realised that Lily was alive although the damage done to her was severe. This brought her to the newest problem. Keiran Potter. Vernon wanted him out of the house but Petunia disagreed and his love for her was enough to grudgingly bow down to her demand after Petunia pointed out that Lily might fatally harm him when she came back for Keiran. He was Lily's child, and if that Dumb-boar or whatever his name was, was correct, he was the only reason Lily had survived the night.

Potter that idiot might be the reason Lily nearly died, but Keiran was the reason Lily _lived_, and for that, Petunia was willing to forgive the child for being another reason for Lily to stay in that freakish world and his random bouts of freakishness was ignored and hidden.

Dudley, at first proved difficult to convince to look after his cousin. He came around after he realised that by "protecting" Keiran, he would be considered more of an "adult" and stopped being the "baby" of the house. Vernon was the worst. He disliked Keiran with a passion and Petunia had many a shouting match with him. Petunia loved Vernon despite his many faults but she would not allow any harm to come to Lily's child. Vernon stayed out of Keiran's path and ignored his existence while Petunia carefully hid any signs of Keiran's accidental magic.

The most worrying thing of all however, was Keiran himself and it wasn't about his freakishness either. At least, not much. Petunia knew Keiran should be able to talk, Lily had raved about her prodigious son in her letters. Keiran was always so quiet and withdrawn, reminding Petunia of a zombie. Even some of the neighbours had commented about his quiet behaviour and the possibility of autism. It wasn't until Keiran was diagnosed as negative by three different children psychiatrists that Petunia let that fear go.

The days slowly passed as Petunia continued on with her life and Vernon's increasing temper. He was frequently absent from the house and Petunia only allowed it because he doted on Dudley and their relationship hadn't suffered. Dudley still adored his father and so Petunia was content. Petunia welcomed the uninterrupted lull of events until the day Dudley had thundered down the stairs to the kitchen and pounced on Keiran was a hug before thrusting a poorly wrapped bundle under his nose. Petunia who had rushed down after Dudley, thinking something was amiss blinked rather owlishly as Dudley shouted a gleeful "Happy Birthday Keiran!"

Keiran seemed to blink and a bewildered look overtook his calm features. It was the first time Petunia had seen such child like shock and curiosity on Keiran's face. He stared at Dudley and then at the present which Dudley was urging him to open. Keiran slowly unwrapped the present – which was nearly smothered in Sellotape – to reveal a small battered book.

"I don't know what you like but I didn't like this so it can be yours." Dudley perked up suddenly. "It has awesome pictures though and it has alright stories, I guess, for babies like you. I'm a big boy now, that's what Daddy said, so I don't need to listen to fairytales."

"Thank you."

Petunia caught her breath as those softly spoken words quickly stopped the tirade of words coming from Dudley's mouth. Keiran raised his eyes from the book and gave a soft smile that lit his face aglow with brilliance. "Thank you Aunt Petunia, Dudley."

* * *

Things changed once again in the Dursley household. Keiran, though still quiet and unfailingly polite, began interacting with Petunia and Dudley. He was quite fascinated with their change of attitudes from when he was Harry and found that despite his depression over his parents; he was quite content rediscovering his aunt and cousin while staying out of Vernon's increasingly short temper. Dudley was overjoyed with a constant playmate that always took his side and didn't argue when he demanded to play _his_ game with _his_ rules. Petunia found out how her nephew so easily enchanted her sister. Keiran was extremely mature for his age but Petunia dutifully ignored that part of his freakishness, determinedly chalking it up to Lily excellent mothering skills. He was also a very beautiful child and Petunia reluctantly admitted that Potter's features meshed well with Lily's green eyes.

Though Petunia felt things were getting better in the household, Vernon was getting worse. He left early in the morning, before the boys were up and came home very late, usually well after midnight. Truthfully Petunia only saw more of a glimpse of her husband on the weekends and even then, he was always in a foul temper. More often than not, he went to visit his sister Marge's house to sleep instead. Shouting matches became more frequent between the married couple about Keiran and Vernon's desire to physically discipline the "delinquent". Petunia would sometimes cry herself to sleep at night, wondering what happened to her marriage. She knew Vernon loved her and that was one of the only reasons Keiran was here and not at an orphanage but she wasn't truly _happy_. Some days she would ignore Keiran out of spite, recognising him as the catalyst of the slow deterioration of a once blissful marriage yet she couldn't place the whole blame on the fragile child's shoulders. Even Dudley's presence was not enough to keep Vernon calm and he quickly knew not to mention Keiran in his vicinity if he didn't want Keiran to be punished. Petunia learned to cope with the routine her life had become yet she could almost smell and taste the tension whenever Vernon was present.

* * *

The years went past in the same manner and though Petunia rarely saw Keiran performing his freakishness, other problems with Vernon appeared as new cracks furthered splintered the Dursley family apart. It wasn't until Keiran officially turned four that he felt he was ready to contact the Council. His magic was still extremely unstable but he felt he was in enough control mentally to face his parents and godfathers abandonment without accidentally incinerating anyone within arms lengths.

He relaxed and opened his mind wide and sent a hesitant mental prod out, gently searching out for Velna. He could only use this technique for fifteen minutes before his magic would become too unbalanced and he certainly did _not_ want to explain to Aunt Petunia why the house was up in flames. It took at least another month or so before he finally found Velna and it wasn't a day later that a woman appeared on the doorstep to escort him. Convincing Petunia was slightly more difficult and it wasn't until that the woman swore a magical oath not to harm him that Petunia reluctantly let Keiran go. Keiran couldn't help but feel warmth in his chest at Petunia's clear concern.

"My prince, allow me to apparate us to Lady Aphrodite's manor." The woman murmured with a clear reverence, holding out her hand for Keiran to grasp after walking a fair distance away from nosy neighbours.

Keiran swallowed and stared at the woman's hand for a few seconds. Was he actually ready for the mental strain of being the Master of Death? Was he ready to put his duties to the magical races first and foremost, even before his own happiness? Could he really stand the responsibilities?

Yes, he was. He was done hiding. He _was_ the Master of Death and being inactive didn't mean that will change in the near future. He needed answers and was able to listen with a clear mind.

He was ready and clutched the woman's outstretched arm with new found resolve.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing previous chapters and I'm so sorry about the delay! I promised it out a month ago but yeah...at least I got it up before Chinese New Year right...? ^^" This chapter was quite hard to get out however. I wrote and rewrote it about five times before I settled for this. I originally had massive Dursley bashing where Keiran eventually terrified them into submission but...that hit a road block pretty soon so I changed it.

The good news is that I'm half way through the next chapter and most of the questions are answered then including the Potters' fate as well as another reason I changed Harry's name. An originally unimportant canon character will appear and become quite good friends (and possible romantic interest) with Keiran. Hint: Gryffindor.

Review please, it's a great motivator for getting out chapters more quickly! *nudge nudge wink wink*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own zilch

"Blahhh" Dialogue

_"Blahh" Memory, thoughts, telepathic speech, emphasis_

**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE:**

Keiran closed his eyes as he gratefully sank into a chair around the round table between Aphrodite and Cliodna. Apparating had made his magic into a hyper child, bouncing and rocketing all over his body in a messed jumble. It took Keiran several minutes to calm down and tighten his control of it. He really didn't want it to explode and destroy Aphrodite's lovely home especially when people were in it.

The rest of the Council waited patiently, knowing how dangerous it would be to rush Keiran into anything. Finally Keiran opened his eyes and looked at the representatives of magical beings and wondered why Phelan, Velna, Murcus and Magorian were missing, their seats remaining empty.

A lean man in his mid-fifties flashed him a fanged smile. "It's good to have you back Harry." Others all nodded and gave their welcome backs to Keiran as well though some were more vocal than others.

"Indeed. You had us quite worried young Prince." Aphrodite murmured twirling a strand of her silver blonde hair as her large grey eyes bored into Keiran with reproach.

"Yeah, I apologise for that.' Keiran said rather sheepishly. "I should've made contact immediately but I…I guess I was just too caught up in other things. Sorry."

The vampire snorted but shut up when Malodora slapped the back of his head. Cliodna gave a small grin and said tauntingly. "Shut up Vlad. The boy is still young, unlike the ancient bag of flesh and bones you are." Vlad rolled his eyes good naturedly as Keiran gave a small soft laugh.

"If you feel you can restrain yourself, I believe we have more important matters to discuss. We only have two days before your…aunt expects you back." Malodora hissed with a sneer marring her beautiful glamorised face. She did give Keiran a small genuine smile. "Though it's none of your fault of course my dear."

Keiran sobered up quickly. He had many important things to ask and too little time. He began the ancient ritual. "Who is present at the Chosen Council today?"

"I, Aphrodite of the Veela am present today to take my place upon the Chosen Council."

"I, Cliodna of all elemental beings am present today to take my place upon the Chosen Council."

"I, Takehiko of the demons am present today to take my place upon the Chosen Council."

"I, Ragnok of the goblins am present today to take my place upon the Chosen Council."

"I, Vlad Drakul of the vampires and the undead am present today to take my place upon the Chosen Council."

"I, Malodora Grymm of the hags am present today to take my place upon the Chosen Council."

"I, Titania of the Fae am present today to take my place upon the Chosen Council."

"I, Prince Azrael, Master of Death, of the lamiae and elves and Lady Vipula am present today to take my place upon the Chosen Council. Four are not present. Where is Magorian of the centaurs, Murcus of the merfolk, Phelan of the werewolves and Velna of the Dementors?" Keiran continued, repeating words he had spoken many times in his past life.

"Magorian and Murcus have been unable to leave due to being specifically targeted and monitored by wizards. Phelan is taking care of a blood feud between two werewolf packs while Velna is trapped in the wizard prison of Azkaban by Wizarding magic after she left "unauthorised" approximately three years ago on Halloween. To avoid suspicion, she has decided to remain there." Aphrodite reported due to her status as the eldest.

Keiran sighed. Velna's situation was partly his fault. "I see. Let this meeting commence." Golden bands of light wrapped around each person's head like a coronet, automatically recording down the date of the meeting and all that will be discussed will eventually be transferred mentally to those that were unable to come when the meeting was finished.

"First of all, what is the status of my parents?" Keiran asked as his heart sped up in anxiousness.

"They are alive." Cliodna said quickly.

Keiran let out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding. At least there was that. "But?"

"They are in a coma. One of my pets who I have had keeping an eye on them says they can only awaken naturally. Nothing so far used has had any affect. She also stated that the magic that saved them is close to that of the Azrael. She does not know of your status as of yet but believes that the Azrael being in close proximity will speed up the process." Takehiko finished his pure black eyes looking firmly into Keiran's.

They hadn't abandoned him. Keiran struggled but failed to keep his relief hidden. Even if he did like Petunia this time around, he was still very disappointed and angry when his parents didn't appear. "Where are they now?"

Cliodna frowned. "Uncertain. Takehiko's human informant says that all healers' minds are wiped of the Potter's location when they arrive monthly to check up on the couple. Even then, she says that based on instinct, they move to a different location every few weeks or at least a location different enough not to automatically be recognised by her subconscious."

Keiran nodded. "Any other information pertaining to my parents?"

"Well…you might be interested to know that while many "hunts" for both you and your parents have been commenced, none seem to have succeeded thus far." Ragnok said shrugging.

"You're not the only one they have been trying to find." Malodora warned, her lips pressed in a thin line. "The Lestranges as well as Bartemius Crouch Jr. are among only a few Death Eaters who have disappeared and rumours are that they are searching for Voldemort."

Keiran paled. "The Lestranges? Crouch? They're supposed to be in Azkaban for torturing the Longbottoms into insanity!"

"Apparently your presence has changed certain events then. The Longbottoms are alive and sane last I checked. Cornelius Fudge was voted in for Minister after Crouch Sr. shame of having a rumoured Death Eater son. Though never proven because of his disappearance along with the Lestranges, he has been disowned and can not gain access to any of the Crouch family vaults. Fudge, demanded all the suspected Death Eaters to have their accounts frozen until proven innocent. Those proven guilty would be paying a large fee to the Ministry before being shipped off to Azkaban." Ragnok reported, grimacing in distaste every time Fudge and the Ministry were mentioned.

"That's good; at least Fudge isn't a total idiot. Status of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin?" Keiran asked.

"Unfortunately Sirius Black is in Azkaban convicted for the betrayal of the Potters and the murder of a wizard as well as thirteen muggles." Vlad bluntly informed him ignoring the furious "What?" that interrupted him halfway.

"Rest assured my Prince; Velna understands the importance of the little human to you and therefore has instructed him to be left alone by her hive." Aphrodite murmured soothingly as she placed her hand on top of his clenched ones.

"As for Remus Lupin, he threw a tantrum about Black and left. He's probably left the country by now. Fudge is convinced he's a Death Eater, just like Black and somehow, he helped murder those fourteen humans." Takehiko rolled his eyes and muttered. "Who actually jails someone for killing only fourteen mortals anyway? Bloody wizards."

Keiran couldn't help but snort at his comment. "I want Remus Lupin found. While he is a wizard, he is also a werewolf and his instinct will want him to defer to me."

Malodora nodded. "Of course. Phelan will probably be your best chance. He'll know anyway, when he view the memory. Plus he is the one who kept tabs on both Black and Lupin. He will have a list of all the ways to bust him out I guess."

"If the mutt remembers that is, his memory is bad enough as it is." Vlad said disdainfully.

Keiran shot Vlad a glare and he shut up.

"Dinners ready Mistress." A squeaky voice on the side said suddenly and Keiran jumped, startled.

"Bring it Dolly." Aphrodite drawled to the house elf before murmuring. "I do hope the food is to your satisfaction."

Plates of food popped up around the round table. Keiran carefully took a bite of potato and sipped his red wine, detecting faint traces of blood in it. He had developed a taste of wine and blood in his previous life, and was glad that he could still enjoy it with his friends without being questioned about his age.

There was a slight lull of silence as everyone was eating quietly before Keiran asked. "On to other things…who knows that the Azrael has once again emerged?"

The others all glanced at each other before Titania replied. "All of our people know the Azrael is either here or coming. It has been at least eight centuries my Prince, the news needed to be released to produce hope amongst those who have waited far too long. While I may never have met the previous Azrael, I have the memories from the previous Queen of the Faeries and I too, have longed for your coming."

Cliodna nodded in agreement. "I knew Lady Morgan and Lady Helga personally same as Aphrodite, Takehiko and Ragnok and in the centuries that there has been no reigning Azrael, wizards have plunged their society into chaos, affecting all of us. They do not understand the precarious balance that wizards and muggles share. They let muggleborns trample through ageless traditions with their prejudiced and biased ways while wizards scorn the advancement muggles have made!"

"The results are disastrous. What should've happened was a tremendous influx of magical blood, making sure the population is boosted, instead it has declined. Schools receive as less as thirty students per year where they should have at least a hundred! My people's hatred for wizard kind have increased with their bigotry and with the news of Azrael rising again, there is hope that everything will become healed again. You must understand the importance of the news being circulated Harry!" Vlad said as he leaned over the desk his dark purple eyes boring into Keiran's.

Keiran sighed, pushing away his plate, all appetite gone, and raised a hand to run his hand over his black hair in frustration. "I know Vlad, I'm not an idiot. I understand what the Azrael symbolises. Right now however, I don't need the wizards knowing that I am Azrael since I'm also the Boy-Who-Lived! They'll make up some crap about me being in proximity with Voldemort somehow made me evil or something and will try to kill me and my parents and I'm not going to risk their safety like this!"

"He has a point. Let's not forget that Harry is also the first lamia to exist for at least five centuries. While that is a long time, more than a few wizards still know the myth that surrounds the title of "Master of Death". Every Azrael is either a lamia or an elf. There has only been three recorded Azraels: Morgan le Fay who was an elf, Nimue known as the Lady of the Lake who was a lamia and Helga Hufflepuff, also an elf. Any dimwit can see the pattern and this time, the Azrael must be a lamia." Ragnok said his brows furrowed in irritation.

"There was a reason that lamiae and elves were hunted down to extinction." Takehiko drawled his golden eyes hard. "They were the most powerful species on this planet with my demons coming in at a close second. They were the embodiment of the Light and Dark side of magic. While elves were great healers, unrivalled by any, it was the lamia that truly struck fear in the hearts of mortals. Lamia is also known as dark elves or the original vampires. Mortals didn't like the fact that lamia and elves were so close fearing their darkness and eradicated them. Of course, the elves waged war when they realised what happened to their brethren and so they too, were slaughtered. If the wizards find out that Harry is a lamia, they will show no mercy."

Vlad snarled. "I know that, you didn't need to give me a whole bloody history lesson, but it is a risk we have to take goddamnit! How is he going to right the imbalance of this world if he's going to hide behind his mother's skirts like a cow –"

SLAM!

"That is enough!" Keiran hissed, his brilliant green eyes glowing with fury as most of the plates and glasses smashed with his anger and fluctuating magic. "Control yourself Vlad or have you forgotten I'm right here? Just because I look like a child doesn't mean you can treat me like one!" Aphrodite waved her hand and immediately, all of the glass and upended food disappeared before another glass of blood was placed in front of Vlad to sooth his temper as well as a new glass of wine for Keiran.

Vlad looked away his jaws clenched shut. "I apologise my Prince. I let my anger get the best of me."

Keiran nodded in acceptance and sipped his wine, locking his magic away once again. "I understand your points Vlad. I know an Azrael has been sorely needed but it will be no use if I was hunted down and killed!"

"Perhaps…a compromise." Aphrodite said delicately. She tilted her head and gave a small indulgent smile towards Keiran. "None of our people know who the Azrael is. So why not make a different identity for him? That way, he can do his duties without having mortals coming and slandering his name as a Potter."

"That would be a good idea if he wasn't expecting to be back in England in a few days." Malodora said snidely. "It would become suspicious if the Boy-Who-Lived constantly disappeared. Especially since he is needed for many celebrations in which he will be hosting."

"That can be dealt with." Aphrodite retorted back waving a hand airily. "We'll find a solution later."

"What about anchor spells? Lots of protective magic not to mention location spells needs to be anchored to a _name_. The birth name which is chosen and claimed by parents or guardians identifies and makes every magical signature unique or have you forgotten Aphrodite? Need I point out how stupid it would be if someone tried to locate Harry and then found him in another continent or something?" Malodora said dryly.

Aphrodite scowled. "I may be the oldest here but that doesn't mean my intelligence has lessened any may I remind you Malodora."

"Enough," Keiran said tiredly, finishing his wine and it instantly disappeared, stopping the argument before it escalated. "You have a point Malodora however, I think you need to be reminded that my name is Keiran Potter now instead of Harry. Would that have changed anything?"

"It would actually." Ragnok said slowly. "I remember that the inheritance paper of the le Fay, Potter, Black, Peverell, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff family all had the name "Keiran Alexandre Potter" but now that you mentioned it, it shouldn't."

"Right. Explanation please?" Keiran said blinking in confusion.

"It is a tradition for purebloods and magical beings alike to name children and "claiming" them which ties them strongly towards parents or guardians. This name however, also is the basis of any personal protection spells or as Malodora said before, location spells. It is very simple Soul magic however, it is quite powerful. As a precaution, some families used another ritual to cover all documents with the child's name and change it, just enough to make sure enemies who only knew the more publicised name and used it for harm, wouldn't work." Ragnok informed Keiran. "However, since it was your soul that travelled back in time, it shouldn't have changed any documents. Your document should have stayed under the name of "Harry Potter". Therefore I imagine that the repeated name ritual only acted as a cover up, to hide your true name."

"So basically my name is still technically Harry." Keiran said slowly.

"Basically, yes. This means that Aphrodite's idea has great merit."

"As to be expected." Aphrodite interrupted with a huff.

Ragnok ignored her and went on, "You can stay as the Boy-Who-Lived as Keiran Potter but you can be the Azrael as Harry Potter. However because both have the surname has Potter, you should change those documents with that name to another one, slightly different just to discretion and in case of danger."

"So like…Harry Peverell?" Keiran suggested.

Cliodna winced. "Harry dear, while that name is nice as a nickname, I think you might need to change it something more…grand. More sophisticated yes? Even Harrison is fine."

"I prefer Hadrian or Hadrianus myself." Titania murmured.

Keiran grimaced. "No offence, but I rather not have the word "anus" in my name please."

Vlad snorted in laughter as he gulped the rest of the blood in the wine glass down and it disappeared, as Titania sniffed. "He was a Roman emperor Harry. I'm not sure the word "anus" even existed in those days."

Takehiko chuckled before asking. "So Harry, you agree on separate identities then?"

Keiran nodded. "Keiran Alexandre Potter when I'm the Boy-Who-Lived and…I…"

"Harrison Jared Peverell." Malodora interrupted. "That way, you can still have your initials, a way of remembering lest you forget the bleak future that is waiting should you fail your duties."

Keiran nodded. "Can you organise that Ragnok? Change all files that link me to the Azrael. Especially the le Fay, Hufflepuff, Peverell and Ravenclaw. Leave Black and Potter under Keiran."

"Why Ravenclaw? Rowena was the most powerful Seer recorded but apart from being Lady Helga's best friend, isn't directly linked to the Azraels." Ragnok pointed out.

"True, but Nimue was her ancestor, and I prefer it not be dug into should they dig into my heritage and find out I have none of their blood." Keiran replied.

"Understood my Prince."

"I can create a doppelganger to replace you at your aunt's house but it will take at least three full moons in my dimension to completely finish." Takehiko casually stated.

"That's fine. Start it as soon as possible, I can wait three months." Keiran nodded.

"What about your appearance? You cannot look exactly like the Boy-Who-Lived now can you?" Malodora pointed out.

"May I have your assistance than Malodora?"

"Certainly."

"I think…I need to be formally presented to everyone." Keiran murmured frowning slightly. "But it can't be too soon. My magic is…still extremely unstable. My Death magic is completely drained and it can't be filled until the first time I consume blood…and that can't happen until I'm bloody five years old which is at least nine months away!"

Vlad nodded. "True. While your past life means you have a pretty excellent grasp on basic Wizarding magic, you only scratched the surface on the stuff pertaining especially to lamiae much less any physical and theory knowledge."

"Well the solution is simple enough." Malodora said. "You stay in the muggle world until Takehiko has finished with the doppelganger, it replaces you, you spend the rest of the time until your birthday learning theory and etiquette and then we'll tutor you in what you need before we present you at a ball in one of your manors."

"…Or he could attend a school." Vlad pointed out after thinking over the plan.

"That reminds me, do I have to attend Hogwarts?" Keiran almost whined.

"While it possesses nothing that would benefit you in your education, I'm afraid you do need to go, my dear. That silly wizard still has your parents and he is a quite a politically powerful ally. Plus if you go, you can gain Wizarding allies among the students." Aphrodite said.

"Fine." Keiran almost pouted. "So what do you mean by another school Vlad?"

"While Hogwarts is a mediocre school at best that only caters to those from eleven to seventeen years old, other schools allow students from a very young age such as five or six years old. It can be a way of introducing you to society before formally doing so at a more public event such as a gala."

"That works out. If anyone digs into Harrison Peverell's past, it would be more authentic if there was a school listed somewhere." Keiran mused. "Draw up a list of potential schools Vlad and I'll discuss them at a later date."

Vlad dipped his head in acquiesce.

"Titania, open up the largest le Fay property." Keiran added. "It is good to be prepared and I think it would be nice to have a more permanent headquarters without intruding in any of your personal places. You can decorate it as you see fit, you've always had good taste. Make sure that all the Council members can have suitable lodgings there as well. I imagine it hasn't been touched for at least six centuries so it will be a lot of work. You may dip into the le Fay vault to supply anything you think that will be needed."

"As you wish my Prince." Titania nodded an approving gleam in her eyes.

"For now though, I do not mind you using here as a temporary base." Aphrodite drawled.

"Thank you." Keiran nodded towards her before noticing how dark it was outside. "We will continue discussion at a later date, if you have no objections?"

All of them shook their heads. "Meeting adjourned." The golden bands of light that was around their heads flashed three times, each one brighter than the last before fully disappearing.

Slowly, each of them rose and walked away, once again murmuring "welcome back" to Keiran as house elves popped up, showing them to the door or guest rooms depending on their arrangements. Eventually only Cliodna, Takehiko, Ragnok and Aphrodite were still there with Keiran who had closed his eyes from exhaustion.

"Harry." Cliodna murmured softly as she gently took his left hand. "All of us had served a previous Azrael before and we have had…some contact with Lady Vipula. While she is as nurturing as the Mother Earth she is sometimes described is, she is also Magic in its most potent and indescribable form…and Magic demands its price." She hesitated as Keiran stirred but didn't say anything, silently urging her to continue. "What we want to know is...What exactly did Lady Vipula demand in payment for you meddling with time?"

The other three remained silent, as they gazed upon the small, frail and delicate looking boy. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, showing dark bruises underneath his eyes, and looking extremely tired and weary. "I don't know yet. She hasn't told me but…I think I'm definitely not going to like it."

Takehiko frowned. "It's…dangerous to be in debt to someone who could demand anything of you."

"I know." Keiran muttered as all four magical beings exchanged a look. "The one thing I do know is that I'm scared. I'm terrified of what I'm going to do because I'm certain it's something I would never even consider of doing and…"

"You fear of being hated for what you are going to do." Ragnok finished in a hoarse voice.

Keiran nodded as he finally got up and headed out the door where a house elf was patiently waiting to take him to a room to rest.

As he finally laid his head down on a soft pillow upon a huge bed, he couldn't help but hear the echo of Aphrodite's soft question that had floated out behind him, haunting him, a question that produced a wave of guilt because even though the answer should be so simple, the truth was that he didn't know…and he hated himself because of it.

_"Do you regret it?"

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I hope this will have answered many questions including Harry's name change. Basically he needs to be two people, and he will have a different appearance for both and based on that appearance, will be what I refer him to. Right now he's still in "normal" mode, therefore he's Keiran. Anyway, you finally know what happened to the Potters and Sirius! Remus will come later on.

The Council will be important, but it will be rare that all of them will gather at one time. Not all of them will like Harry off the bat, they are glad he is here, that there is finally someone to clear up the messes the wizards have made, but there will be disdain towards Harry because he was foremost a wizard, and cares about his family more than his goals.

Harry is NOT perfect. He knows basic wizarding magic such as Transfiguration, Charms, etc. but he isn't "super" and will not know heaps of wandless magic for powerful spells, like the Patronus. He is powerful, yes, but it is a very raw power that is wild and he doesn't know how to control it. What's more he is very emotionally battered, and doesn't trust anyway because of the way of how his last life was and how Hermione had betrayed him. This does not mean it will be a Hermione-bash fic though. ;D Harry will be bisexual but the romance won't until he is at least thirteen years old which is a million chapters away :3 **There is a poll though on my profile so check it out.**

To avoid any flames on why Harry can't bust Sirius:  
The reason he was jailed was for MURDERING 13 muggles and Wormtail, and only assumed of being the Secret Keeper. All eyewitnesses had been Obliviated and Wormtail being the Secret Keeper only gives Sirius _motive_ to have killed him and therefore, very, very iffy "proof". Furthermore, Priori Incantatum can't be performed because the Ministry are idiots and snapped Sirius' wand before actually doing so. Veritaserum isn't 100% accurate, and those with Occlumency training can ignore it and all Aurors are given very rudimentary training in it, PLUS Sirius was the Black Heir, I very much doubt that his parents would want others to be able to look into his mind and blab all their secrets out. Pensieve memories are out because we see from Slughorn at how easy it would be to forge a memory so...The only way for Sirius to be cleared as innocent would be to find Wormtail. Alive. Or anyone who Wormtail explained his situation to. Harry knows this, simply because he tried to do it before, in his previous life (where Sirius did die but not by the "floating Death curtain") and understands. Don't worry though, he's going to search for a loophole in the laws to get him out. ;D

Hope that ^ explains some stuff :3

**PLEASE REVIEW! I feel greatly unmotivated if there are no reviews. So special thanks to the...three? people who did. Please at least I can get 6 reviews to bump up my total to 20 pretty pretty please with chibi!Harry on top?  
**

* * *

**Next chapter: Trouble with the Dursleys, history of the Azrael, Harry's 5th Birthday and "You want me to attend an all girls' school called "Forbidden Love"? Bloody hell, I don't care if it's one of the best schools in the world - I'm not going near that bloody dress!"**


End file.
